


What if She Chose Jordi?

by angelcreature13



Category: Red Band Society (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Insecurities, Love Triangles, Self-Reflection, Teen Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcreature13/pseuds/angelcreature13
Summary: I always wondered what it would look like if she chose Jordi, so I wrote a story about it.





	What if She Chose Jordi?

Emma was sitting in the room with Dash, contemplating the tough decision she was about to make by making a chart of each of the boys' good and bad features. In the midst of her typing, Dash stopped her, saying no one makes a chart to choose the right guy for her. She then sighed and looked at him, feeling vulnerable.

"I don't even know why they like me, I don't even like me," she said truthfully to Dash.

"Well, if that's true, then you need to stop focusing on liking someone else and start liking yourself," he stated. This made Emma think for a moment. Did she really not like herself? Or could she just not fathom why two guys would fight over her? She felt as though she was an ordinary girl, and didn't really see what was so special about herself that Leo and Jordi seem to see. She had known Leo longer; he was her first love. However, a part of her felt like their relationship would never last because they're so different.

He came from a world where he was a pro-soccer star, who got all the girls and had people worship him like he was a God. She was basically a shy bookworm, with only a few friends. She loved to learn and loved things like debate and student council. It was an uncanny match, but it worked, for a while.

Then, Jordi came to Ocean Park Hospital. He was nice to everyone and was thought to have the same kind of cancer Leo did until his surgery said otherwise. Emma remembered Leo lashing out and leaving the hospital when all Jordi wanted was to see him after his surgery is over. She and Jordi weren't the same, but she felt at ease around him like she didn't have to prove that she was good enough for him, like Leo.

Emma knew she loved Leo, but something about Jordi made him seem so special. Lately, Leo had been spending a lot of time with Kara, who was pretty, but very conceited and selfish; her heart was literally a black lump of coal (or so she thought). Emma then realized, she probably shouldn't be with someone who is fickle.

Jordi was such a sweetheart; when he held her hand on the roof a few days ago, she felt her heart warm. He was a good soul, and she adored him for it. She liked him, and she might grow to love him.

So the question remains: should she stick to what she has, or take a chance?

She finally came out of her thoughts and said to Dash, "I'll be back. There's something I have to do." She closed her laptop and went to the Cancer floor. In the elevator, she tried to convince herself that there was no need to be nervous.

She stopped at their room and saw Leo. The handsome, former soccer star. He was staring at the window. She found it weird that only a couple of months ago, he meant everything to her, but she wasn't sure he could say the same about her. She continued walking until she found Jordi, sitting in the cafeteria, alone.

She nervously walked up to him.

"Hey," she said in a low voice.

"Hey," he replied.

"Jordi, I wanted to tell you that, I do love Leo." She saw his face fall, thinking he lost her.

"I get it" he started to say while getting up out of the chair. She stopped him.

"Let me finish, I love Leo; I think I always will. But, to be honest, he doesn't understand me fully. We're also opposites, and even though people say that's a good thing, I feel like I should be with someone who I don't have to prove I'm worthy of; sometimes I feel that way with Leo." All Jordi did was stare at her, mesmerized.

"The point is, I really like you Jordi, and I think I could love you. I want to take that chance." Emma then smiled at him and he smiled back. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. Ever since Jordi got here, he has had no one except the little friends he made here, since his mom was dead (supposedly) and the rest of his family were in Mexico.

Now, he had a real reason to stay. Now, he had a real reason to fight his cancer.

And that reason was Emma.


End file.
